percy jackson son of sea and love heir of lightning
by jcjunior
Summary: percy jackson is the son of aphrodite and poseidon, he inherited his grandfather ouranos' power. later, he became the secret weapon of olympus and goes against enemies of different mythology. please help me decide who percy should pair up with


Kronos overthrowing Ouranos

Kronos, the youngest of the titan brothers stared coldly at his father, with the strength of his four titan brothers Iapetus, Hyperion, Crius, and Coeus and the help from his mother Gaea, primordial of the earth.

Kronos smiled coldly at his struggling father. "I never thought that this day would come, the day where I would overthrow the great primordial of the air and lightning, I would become the king of the universe!" Kronos cackled evilly. "You won't be king for long," spat Ouranos, "One day, your children will rise against you and take your place as king!" Ouranos thundered. As if responding to his anger, the thunder roared overhead, and the winds began to form tornadoes. "Let them try," as Kronos drove his blade into Ouranos and started to castrate him.

As Kronos finished off Ouranos, he dumped his genitals into the sea. He cackled again and went back to celebrate his victory with his brothers.

The first titan war

As a beautiful woman got out of the sea, she seemed to be radiating the power of love and drew the attention of every men close by.

Aphrodite's POV

Although I just came out of the sea, I have perfect knowledge over what has happened in the past and who I am. Just then, a woman appeared form the earth. I knew instantly that this was mother earth. I fidgeted a bit, I knew from my godly knowledge that it was with her support that the titans were able to overthrow Ouranos, I am not sure of whose side is she on in the war, but I was pretty she was on the titans' side.

As if reading my mind, the primordial of earth soothed me by saying "Do not fret godling, for I am not here to harm you." I steeled my nerves and asked "Then why are you here?" "I am here to tell you your domains and something else," explained Gaea. "What are my domains?" asked a curious Aphrodite. "You are the goddess of love, emotions, lust, and combat." I was surprised that I had the domain of combat, but I suppose people always fight for love when I suddenly remembered that Gaea had something else to say. "What else do you have to say?" "I am regretful for my actions, I only helped the titans overthrow Ouranos because I was angry with Ouranos cheating on me back then. However, I have seen the way the titans rule and decided that it was time for a change. Although I have not tell anyone, I am supporting the gods in this war." I instantly bow down and said "I will represent the gods to accept your aid in this war milady."

"Good, good, now I have to tell you one more thing." "What is it milady?" "Are you aware that you are the daughter of the primordial Ouranos, right?" "Yes I am, I am confused of why I didn't inherit the powers of my father?" "The fates wanted to maintain balance," explained Gaea. "Your domains along will make your powers on par with the big three. As you are aware, we already have a god of lightning and air (Zeus), if you inherit your father's power, you could supposedly take over Zeus' domain."

I gasped, although I was disappointed in not getting additional powers, I didn't really have thirst in power (in this story, Aphrodite and her children's fatal flaw will be "too easy to be overcome by their emotions). Then I asked "If I didn't inherit Ouranos' power, then who did?" "The power is still inside you," explained Gaea, "You just can not use the power, think of yourself as a transporter, the power will stay inside you until it is transported into the first children you have by sex (please remember that gods could also make children using their mind aka brain children)."

I nodded, finally realizing the depths of the situation, I would have to choose my lover wisely.

Empire state building the palace of Aphrodite

"Please Poseidon, we cannot do this, even though Zeus is a wise and just king, he will kill anyone who dares threaten his domain!" pleaded Aphrodite. "But I love you!" yelled Poseidon, you could literally see a storm brewing. "Zeus will kill any godling that has powers over his domain unless they are his own children!" A look of rage crossed Poseidon's eyes before it darkened and lust filled his eyes, "Looks like I will have to do this by force!" he roared. He dragged a screaming Aphrodite into his temple (I will skip the mature content since this is a K+ story).

A few weeks later

Aphrodite flashed into the temple of Hecate, "I need your help Hecate," said Aphrodite. "What can I do for you my friend?" asked a curious Hecate. "Poseidon has forced me to bare one of his godling children!" cried Aphrodite. A look of rage passed Hecate's eyes as she summoned her twin torches and her battle armor. "He will pay!" as Hecate tried to flash out and beat the shit out of Poseidon. "No!" as a look of panic crossed Aphrodite's face. "I need you to help me with this," as Aphrodite pointed at her swollen stomach. A look of surprise crossed Hecate's face, "You want me to kill your firstborn child?" "Oh hades no!" "I want you to turn my son into a demigod." Hecate sighed in relief as she looked through all of her spells and found one that could make gods into overpowered demigods. The requirement for the spell is that the godling is under the age of 2. Hecate quickly prepared the spell as Aphrodite was close to make the baby born.

"Get ready!" shouted Hecate, "the backlash would be humungous." Hecate started chanting the spell, Aphrodite felt immense pain in her stomach as her baby was quite anxious to get out. "The baby is coming out!" shouted Hecate. Aphrodite braced for the pain, she turned into her roman form Venus, that could bear more pain. There was a loud bang! And Aphrodite was sent flying out of Hecate's palace.

In the place was a beautiful baby, with sea green eyes, mixed with electric blue. At that moment, Poseidon and Zeus both felt an immense power spike in their domain. The fates also felt the power spike and they knew that who it was.

Meanwhile, Aphrodite looked proudly at her new born son. "what will you name him?" asked Hecate. I will name him Perseus.

Just then, the three fates appeared in dramatically, I give you "Perseus, first son of Poseidon and Aphrodite (by sex), heir of Ouranos, blessed warrior of Hecate!"

Just then, Aphrodite passed out.

**Please tell me your thoughts about this story and please review!**


End file.
